A Surprise Birth/Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (Hope is practicing the song Françoise gave to her in her bedroom) Hope: If this is another legendary song I'm going to be so upset!! My feet are killing me.... (Hope's Aikatsu mobile goes off and Hope answers tbe phone) Hope: Hey! You've reached the legendary idol in the making, Hope Fujiwara! Now you're in for a treat talking to the real deal. Danielle: Legend huh? Hope: D-D-Danielle Kanazaki?!?! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) Hope: B-b-but I thought you were in Paris! Danielle: I've been asked to perform back in Worsley for a concert for charity. It's been a while since we've sung together... Not since you were a high school senior right? Hope: That's right. And right before graduation and after the Dream Idol Cup, you disappeared... Danielle: I had a bigger calling but.. I'm willing to perform with you again! Hope: Well... I guess I'll have to use the Dream Port to come here... Where will the concert be? Danielle: At St. Peter's School! Hope: And when though... Danielle: This Saturday! You think you can make it? Hope: Yeah that's something I can try and do! (In the Dream World the very next day) Hope: So then Danielle asked me to perform and it's going to be the first time I'm performing with her since high school! Francoise: Well, it seems like you're ready then right? Hope: Most definitely! And it aligns with my schedule... I have a final in science class that I just have to pass.... Let's just say... The online exams are more of my strengths.... Francoise: Hope, I'll be there at that performance Saturday, cheering you on as you perform with the legendary idol once again! Hope: Oh thank you Francoise! (In Manchester, rather in a dream) (Danielle walks alone then hears Hope calling her) Hope: Danielle.... Danielle? Danielle: Hope! Hope: Why didn't you tell me anything about your pregnancy before? Danielle: Well you see I -- I --... Hope: Why are you even stuttering like that?! You're unworthy of idoldom! You not only lied about it to your hundreds of fans but to your student as well! (Hope grows wings and flies off) Hope: We're not friends anymore! Danielle: Hope wait no! (That Saturday) (Danielle wakes up in her room) Danielle: I can explain! Huh? (Looking around her room she realizes it is only a dream) Danielle: A dream? (Danielle is then shown making breakfast for herself) (As the report plays on TV, a future song can be heard on the TV) TV: Mara Kruger has won the European Idol Grand Prix, the German idol started her idol career at age 14, when she suddenly appeared on the show Folk Song Hit Parade, and has since become a top idol in Europe. Her song "That makes life so sweet", written back in 2005 over thirteen years ago, was the song that helped her win the Grand Prix. Miss Kruger has plans to release a new song this summer, nothing has been said about it yet, but it promises to uplift the hearts of listeners. Danielle: Mara Kruger won that European Idol Grand Prix.. I have to keep going at it too... (A knock is heard) Danielle: Oh? Who could that be this early? (She opens the door to her sister being at the door) Jodie: Heeeeyyy, big sis! You're gonna do great today! Danielle: Jodie, if you're loud like that then you'll make my water break before I even perform... I'm on a maternity leave but... Jodie: Still worried about it huh? Danielle: What's worse is that we left Hope hanging in America for two whole years without a word. If she finds out then she's going to be upset... Jodie: So we haven't been to the Dream World much this year.... Who's gonna get mad? She's performing with you at least... You're doing a good thing helping raise money for the new church bell with a concert. Don't worry you'll be fine. Danielle: (smiling ) I'll take your word for it... (Eyecatch A: Danielle wearing her casual clothing, posing and the Aquamarine Shepherdess Tops beside her with the logo) (Eyecatch B: Same as before but with Danielle wearing the Aquamarine Shepherdess Coord and a different pose with the logo and the Aquamarine Shepherdess Bottoms) Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream